magiterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Current Timeline
This is the Timeline , it is not done yet , but offers a general overview. Do note everything is in Human years , as Magiterrans use an "After sealement" time system (AS) The current year is 4560 by the Human calendar and 8560 by the Magiterran. 4000BC *Magiterra is formed and most of Earth's magical residents move to it. Gods still stay on Earth. About 1000BC *Gods forbid free travel between Magiterra and Earth , all the gates are sealed or destroyed. About 1000AD *Only gods remain on Earth , with their numbers reducing as they too head for Magiterra. 2000 *All gods have moved to Magiterra , only several Valkyries remain on Earth as spies and informers. 2040- The Earth begins moving towards unification as the United Nations and European union unify into one alliance. 2053 *The war between the Gods and Demons starts. 2093 *The war between Gods and Demons ends with a truce , Gods leave Magiterra to an unknown location with the exception of Selene. Their land is left to Magiterran Tenshi , and becomes the great capital , Meria. 2100- The Unified Earth is established after several minor wars. 2200- First intersolar flight by Humans , Alpha Centauri colonized by a small number of volunteers. 2240 *The Tenshi attack the Demons , starting the great war. 2400 - First succesfull wormhole gate transfer. Alpha Centauri reconnected with Earth after 400 years of isolation. 2450 - First succesfull one-way wormhole gate transfer , opening way for colonization of further planets. 2700 - First contact between Humans and an alien species. ' *'Humans have colonized over 300 worlds by this point. 3096 - First colonial war , 300 out of 500 Human colonies rebel , war ends by the Unified Earth crushing the rebel fleets the same year. *'Earth allows "independence" to the colonies , but their government is permanently stationed on earth' *'IC immensly profits from the short war , becoming the largest corporation in the newly renamed Human Alliance.' 3246 - Second Colonial war starts. 3248 - Second colonial war ends by Earth victory. ' *'Earth now enforces the policy that every Jump gate must lead to Earth. 3523 - Humans are attacked by a first alien species , dubbed the "First Xeno War". *'Ends in Human victory , the aliens , Cygnians , are merged into the alliance.' 4300 - IC begins experimenting with Dimensional Gates , all tests lead to failiure. *'By this point the Human Alliance encompasses thousands of worlds.' 4350 - Hana is born 4354 *(10th December)The Demon lord and his wife are killed during peace negotiations , both the Tenshi and Demons disapprove of the act and the treaty is signed the same day between the two peoples , ending the great war. 4533- Konya and Renka are born. 4534 - Isis is born 4470 - The goddess of war leaves Magiterra to Earth , and opens the path for the Human invasion. 4550 *(24th November)Humans invade Magiterra *(6th December)Hana , Ulero and Laliah flee Magiterra. To Earth 4551 *(4th January)They manage to stop the Demon and Tenshi capitals from getting conquered by the Humans' quick advance , turning the war in Magiterra from a one-sided battle to a position war. 4561 *(4th January)Ulero,Hana,Renka and Laliah return to Magiterra , after being stuck in a phased-out teleportation for ten years. *Elanore gathers several people and begins enacting her plan to unify Magiterra